Love Shot
by AnimeMerodi
Summary: One-shot turned into a mini story. Rewriting chapter 2. It is a year after the war. Harry runs into Draco Malfoy who seems like a completely different person. A drunken night leads to new beginnings.
1. Love Shot

**D/C:** I DO NOT own anything in the Harry Potter. All credit goes to the author.

 **A/N:** My first ever one-shot.

 _ **Love Shot**_

~1 year after the war~

Harry sat at a small table outside a Diagon Alley shop with a muggle baseball cap on and sunglasses. It was one of those days where he just wanted to be outside and no one noticed he was there to fawn over him. So far his disguise had worked wonders and he was relieved. He was about to put another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth when…

"Potter?"

Harry prayed he had misheard the disbelief in his whispered name. He refused to acknowledge the presence and hoped it would go away. A chair being scrapped along the cobblestone road destroyed any hope he had for being left alone. He sighed and locked up at the person disturbing his peace. There sitting in front of him was Draco Malfoy in his nice robes but sporting what Harry was surprised to see were muggle clothes underneath. He hadn't seen Malfoy since the trials after the war. He looked different…more relaxed? His hair had grown and was tied at the side of his head.

"What do you want?"

"I don't really know. I was walking by and noticed you. I have to admit it made me look twice." Harry said nothing in reply to him. Draco's calm face dropped a little.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. You clearly look like you don't want to be bothered…or recognized."

"And yet you sat down."

"I…" Malfoy hesitated and then looked back up at Harry.

"I never got to say thank you and that I'm sorry. I know it's a year or years over due but everything was so hectic for me after the trials and there was no way of speaking to you in person. I tried to write but I felt that you deserved to hear it in person. When I saw you I couldn't give up the chance to tell you." Harry was surprised and thrown off. He was definitely not expecting this.

"Er…" Was all that came out.

"Eloquent as ever I see." Malfoy laughed, but not in a malicious way. It was a simple laugh, like he couldn't help it. Harry felt like he was seeing another unicorn. This whole situation was bizarre.

"I'm sorry. I am just a little thrown off. But I appreciate you coming up to me and saying this in person. It must be hard for you."

"Not as hard as I thought it would be. I mean it. I'm sorry for how I was in school. I was scared for my family and my life. Everything got out of control and I realized that the nonsense my father had been spouting about blood purity was all absurd. I know it's not an excuse but I hope you can understand." Harry was quiet for a while.

"I get it Malfoy and I forgive you." Malfoy looked relieve.

"Thank you…Harry." Harry was surprised to hear his given name coming from Malfoy. Malfoy stood up and looked like he was hesitating again. Harry turned his head to the side in response.

"Would you like to come over to relax? You won't have to wear a disguise and you'll probably be more comfortable." Harry wanted to pinch himself.

"Thanks but I don't think I could feel comfortable at your manor."

"Oh I don't live at the manor anymore. I moved out right after the trials and moved into a small flat in a muggle part of London. I couldn't stand to be in the manor after everything."

"Muggle London?!"

"I wanted to be left alone after the war. This is the first time I've been in the wizarding world since the trails. " Harry was floored. Who was this person and what did they do with Malfoy. Making a decision, he decided to find out more about this Malfoy and it would be away from anyone who would know him.

"Sure." He said simply and almost laughed at the surprised Malfoy made. Malfoy led him out of Diagon Alley and to an apparating point. Once inside Malfoy's flat, He shed his robe and offered Harry a seat on one of the couches. Harry made himself comfortable, well as comfortable as he could get in Malfoy's flat.

"What would you like to drink? Fire whiskey?"

"Fire whiskey is great. Thanks." Malfoy came over with two glasses with ice and a bottle of firewhiskey and set them on the table in the sitting room.

"I figured you'd be drinking something classier Malfoy." The blonde scoffed.

"I drink like any other bloke."

"I see. So Malfoy, what happened to you after the trials? I haven't anything about you since then." The blonde was silent for a bit.

"I wanted to be left alone. The world hated me and no one was really open to giving an ex-death eater a chance. I moved away from it all and started a potion making business called Constellation Brews."

"That's your company?! I've heard a lot of good things about it but that the owner was always anonymous."

"Indeed. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"I don't think you'd tell anyone and of anyone in this world, funnily enough, I feel like can trust you enough to share some secrets."

"You're pretty confident in that."

"Should I not be? Has St. Potter changed?" Harry laughed.

"Not in that respect no. Your secrets safe with me." Harry admitted.

There was a comfortable silence then, "Shouldn't you be at the Weasley's house? You're with the female one aren't you? Why were you disguised in the middle of Diagon Alley?" The blonde asked bluntly. Harry brushed his hand through his hair in agitation.

"I broke up with her after the trials were over. I wasn't really interested in being together and I found out she wanted to be the bride of a famous, rich celebrity. That didn't stop her from sleeping with Dean Thomas whenever she thought no one would know, but I found out. She begged me to take her back but I told her I couldn't because I was into blokes." Harry was sure the alcohol was muddling his brain because he wasn't sure why he was telling this to Malfoy.

"Are you actually into blokes?" Harry turned to look at Malfoy in the eye and sighed.

"I haven't really told many people. I was raised with muggles so being homosexual is widely accepted by everyone."

"It's normal in the wizarding world though."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. Malfoy nodded.

"Why didn't she go to the papers with that information though?" Harry smirked at that.

"Lets just say she knows better than to mess with Harry Potter." Malfoy looked impressed. The rest of the evening went pretty well. Harry was surprised by how well they both got along. It was amazing all that he learned about the real Mal-Draco. He couldn't keep calling him Malfoy after everything they'd shared with each other. They had also consumed quite a bit of firewhiskey. Hours later found them both on the same couch, very drunk.

"You know Harry. I have a seeecret to tell you." Harry hummed in response, not able to form a good response.

"I'm into blokes too."

"I thought you were going to marry some purebred witch soon."

"All rumors I assure you. There are many people who would do anything to inherit the Malfoy fortune."

"I see. So are you single as well?"

"That implies that you are not seeing anyone Harry."

"I'm not. Haven't really focused on dating. Just been getting my life together. 'Sides, everyone wants the Potter fortune too."

" Touché. But no I'm not seeing anyone either."

Harry wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew Draco and him were kissing. Those kisses were full of passion. He was not complaining though because Draco was a very talented kisser. He was so engrossed in the kissing he didn't notice that Draco had picked him up until he was being placed on a wonderfully comfortable bed. When Draco pulled back he heard himself whimper at the loss. Draco gave a gruff chuckle as he removed his jumper. He leaned back down and was back to kissing Harry. Harry reach out to feel Draco's abs and heard Draco suck in a breath as his fingers explored. Draco pulled back a bit to be face level with Harry.

"Are you okay with where this is going? Do you want to do this?" Harry was thrown off again. Through his horny, alcohol filled brain Harry knew his answer.

"Yes, now get back here and kiss me." Draco obliged. Once there were both naked, Draco rubbed his lower half against Harry's and he groaned loudly in pleasure. He was very sensitive to everything Draco was doing to him.

"Fuck Draco."

"You're in a hurry." Harry felt his face flush at the flirtatious comment. Draco paused.

"Harry this isn't your first time having sex is it?"

"No." He watched Draco nod and then freeze when he added. "But it is my first time having sex with a bloke."

He watched Draco's face go from shock to looking torn.

"Are you sure you want to do this then?"

"Yes." Draco still looked unsure so Harry reached up and pulled him into another kiss. Slowly Draco responded and then continued where they left off. He reached for his wand and whispered a spell. Then Harry felt a lubed finger prodding his entrance. He took a deep breath in as Draco's fingers prepared him. They felt amazing and he was looking forward to when Draco's member would be inside of him. Soon Draco was positioning himself at Harry's entrance. Harry took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt lips on his, probably to distract him from the penetration. Once Draco's was fully inside him, Draco pulled back from the kiss.

"You okay?" Harry laughed a little.

"I'm fine, just adjusting to your size." Harry answered blushing. Draco smirked at him playfully and then pulled back a moment later and thrust back in slowly. Harry hissed in pleasure and his hand had reached up to hold onto Draco's back automatically. Draco continued his slow rhythm until he felt Harry relax more. Harry was seeing stars and he knew he was moaning like no other. Draco would definitely have scratch marks on his back tomorrow. He felt Draco pull his legs up towards his head and when he thrust again Harry was filled with pleasure. He wasn't sure what to do with himself and the next thing he knew, he has latched onto Draco's collarbone area while moaning like crazy.

"Merlin Harry."

Harry's pleasure filled mind cleared a little after Draco had paused in his movements. It was then that he realized that he had just left a very visible love bite on Draco. He looked up to Draco's face and instead of the anger he thought he would see, he saw Draco's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip.

"Draco? Did I do something wrong?" Draco finally opened his eyes and those normally silver colored eyes were dark with lust.

"No, No. You're great. You just threw me when you bit me. That's actually a sensitive area for me and put together with your moans and how you were squeezing my dick, I felt like I was getting close. Just needed a moment to recover because I'm not done with you yet. So much for it being your first time, you little minx." Harry blushed a deep red. But that didn't last long as Draco was back to thrusting. Draco kept hitting that certain spot inside of him and Harry found himself being close. He reached down to touch his leaking cock but Draco grabbed both his hands and help them with one hand above his head.

"I'm not going to let you cum like that Harry." Draco purred his ear and Harry whined as he begged for release. He felt Draco pick up the pace and he placed feather kisses down his face to his neck. When Harry shivered after Draco kissed a certain place on his neck, Harry felt Draco suck and lick at that area and it drive him crazy. With his hands restrained, Draco hitting his spot continuously and biting his neck, Harry finally came with gusto. Draco came inside him several thrusts later. Draco pulled out slowly and lay next to Harry on the bed. Once Harry came down from his orgasm high, he started to feel insecure about whether he should stay or leave now. His decision was made when he felt Draco pull the blankets over them and then pull Harry against his chest. Too tired and drunk to think anymore Harry passed out.

The next morning Harry woke to Draco's warmth leaving his side. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes and groaned as the bright sun made his pupils adjust. He heard laughing and turned in the direction of the noise. Draco had pulled on a pair of pants and was walking out of the room. Harry was hit with the events of last night and wasn't sure how to feel. He'd have sex with Draco Malfoy, who wasn't kicking him out right away. That meant he didn't regret what happened right? Wait, did he himself regret it? He starred up at the ceiling trying to figure that out. Finally, he decided he didn't. The sex was amazing and Draco was too bad a person after all. Harry decided to get up with he heard the familiar sound of a teakettle whistling. He found his pants and slipped them off, wincing when he moved too quickly. Yep, he'd be sore for a while. He found the kitchen just as Draco had finished pouring what smelt like tea. He then poured something else into the cups.

"What's that?" He rasped out, being the first time he'd used it that morning. Draco placed the cup on the counter in front of him.

"Tea with honey mixed with a hangover potion." Harry smiled at him gratefully. It was after he'd downed half his tea when he glanced over at Draco and his eyes landed on the love bite from last night. Draco noticed where he was looking.

"Who knew Harry Potter was so kinky." Harry blinked and gave Draco an Owlish look.

"W-What?!" Draco stepped closer to Harry.

"Where should I start? The fact that you moaned louder when I had your hands held down or that you turned into a puddle after marking you or that you like to mark people as yours?" Harry's hand automatically found the place on his neck that he Draco had bitten last night and flushed. He had no idea what to say back. The feelings of pleasure he felt from all of that last night flashing through his mind. He felt a hand remove his own from his neck and a long finger trace the outline of the mark Harry was sure was there. He looked up at Draco, who was admiring the mark on his neck.

"You enjoyed it too…the mark."

"I'm not denying that. I'm also not denying I enjoyed leaving my mark on you."

Harry pulled away a little. He was feeling overwhelmed. He noticed Draco's face turn guarded and he stepped back a little. He went about the kitchen and opened a cabinet and started looking for something or other. Harry was glad for the distraction and space. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Finally Draco came back over with something in his hand. Harry was curious as to what it was. Draco's hand opened and two bottles were held there. He grabbed the small bottle with a green liquid in it.

"Here's a slave that will heal and cover up the mark. I don't think you want any proof of what happened last night. And this," Draco gave him a smaller bottle with a pale pink liquid inside. "You'll want to take right away as you know." Harry frowned both at Draco's new demeanor and about the pink bottle.

"What if I don't take it right away?" Draco frowned at him.

"I mean if you want possible proof of last night. But I doubt you want a lifetime reminder of a one-night stand you regret. If that happens, I'd like to know. Also, so I can keep the potion because it's the only one I have."

"Draco what are you talking about?" Draco starred at him.

"Harry you do know wizards can get pregnant right? That's like the morning after pill but in potion form. I only have the one because I made some for a client and had some left over." Harry went to sit at the bar stool that was near him, he felt faint. He looked down at the bottle held in his hands.

"I didn't know…" He whispered. Draco came up and stood right in front of Harry.

"Harry are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just processing. I can have kids?"

"Yes." Harry nodded and then he looked up at Draco, the whole conversation sinking in finally.

"What do you mean one-night stand I regret?"

"I only meant…You pulled away so I assumed you regretted what happened last night."

"I don't regret it. It was amazing."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Draco. There really is just a lot I'm processing right now. I didn't know a lot of things about the situation, about myself. I'm in shock and I'm socked you're okay with all of this. That we slept together, that I marked you and you enjoyed it, that you would've been okay if I had your child if I decided not to take the potion and ended up pregnant. That there's a potion in the first place because wizards can get pregnant!" Harry leant forward and rested his head against Draco's bare chest. Harry felt arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry for assuming things. I just had such a wonderful time last night; I didn't want to be rejected by you again. I never expected us to have sex last night but you're an amazing person, so no I wouldn't mind if you fathered a child of mine. I don't want children right now because I don't feel ready, but they come when they come." Harry laughed.

"I don't want any kids right now either." With that Harry pulled back and downed the potion.

"So do I need to brew some more of that potion?" Harry laughed.

"Tons!" Harry said as he leaned up and kissed Draco. He was excited to see where this new relationship with Draco would lead.

 **A/N:** Hope you like it. Please review. May do a sequel if there's enough demand.


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C:** I DO NOT own anything in the Harry Potter. All credit goes to the author.

 **A/N:** I rewrote the sequel and am going to slow it down because it was rushed.

 **Chapter 2**

Harry moaned as Draco thrust deep into him from behind. His hands were bound behind his back and he was close to reaching his orgasm.

"D-Draco I'm close." He whimpered. He felt Draco pick up speed and give out a moan of his own. Soon Harry felt his orgasm fill his entire being and could feel him squeezing Draco to his orgasm. Draco leaned over Harry trying to catch his breath and Harry could feel the feather kisses he was giving him on his shoulder. After Draco recovered he pulled out of Harry and then reached over for his wand to release Harry from his bonds. Harry turned to lay on his back, feeling sleep wanting to overcome him.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Harry's eyes opened wide at the comment.

"Damn it Draco. I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Harry got up from the bed and ran around the room getting dressed.

"You didn't try too hard to stop me." Draco smirked at him from the bed. Harry glared at him as he finished getting dressed.

"I did! I told you I had a class to teach in 45 min and that we didn't have time."

"I made it a quickie. See if I come to surprise you again ungrateful prat." Draco huffed crossing his arms as he laid on Harry's bed completely naked. Harry had to hold back licking his lips and sighed.

"Why are you here?" Draco looked up at him.

"I dropped off some potions for Poppy."

"Oh…" Harry said a little disappointed. He hadn't seen the blonde in two weeks and had hoped he had come because he missed him. Because he started working at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he had to move into the castle for the school year and it made it hard to see Draco often. Harry struggled with getting the top button of his shirt done due to his distracted thoughts. He was so consumed by them that he didn't hear Draco sigh or the footsteps as he came over until he felt hands batting his own away as Draco did the last one for him. When he was done he pulled Harry into his embrace and laid his chin on Harry's head. Harry felt the frustrated huff that Draco released next.

"That's not why I came here you dunderhead. I could have easily owled or had someone else delivery her supplies. I came in person so I could see you."

Harry hugged Draco back and snuggled into the crook of his neck. It had been over a year and a half since they started their fling and had only officially been a couple for a year. He still felt insecure about the relationship, insecure if Draco would leave him someday. He had come to rely so much on him as Draco had become a close friend after they had begun sleeping together; they'd talk openly about their problems slowly became the best of friends until they had developed feelings for each other. Draco had asked him to be his boyfriend at a restaurant, which Harry had been unaware was a real date and not just a friendly dinner, and Harry could hardly believe Draco felt the same way.

"Stop it." Draco demanded and Harry froze. "It's been a year Harry, I'm not going anywhere. If anything, you'd want to end things with me before I end them with you." Draco pulled away a bit and brought a hand to caress Harry's blush filled cheek.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked as he placed a hand on top of Draco's

"I've known you well and long enough to know what certain looks on your face mean. You were feeling insecure about our relationship and you took my teasing joke about why I was here too seriously. I thought we had moved past this." Harry stared up at those brilliant silver eyes and leaned up to kiss Draco.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't happen as often anymore. Just sometimes, especially when I haven't seen you in a while, I start feeling like it has all been a dream."

"An amazing dream that isn't going to end because it's real." Harry laughed feeling stupid for ever doubting their relationship.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Now leave, you are late." Harry cursed and ran out of the room. Luckily, he had a secret tunnel leading to the office of his classroom he could take. He only arrived 5 minutes late.

"Sorry class. Got caught up with something. Now let's continue our lesson on conjuring a Patronus."

The day dragged for Harry. He was dying to get back to Draco. After his classes finally ended for the day, he raced back to his room, eager to see his blonde boyfriend. Once he walked through the door to his room, he found said beautiful blonde sitting on the couch reading a book. He went over to the couch and set his things on the table in front of the couch. He waited for Draco to reach the bottom of the page he was on, before speaking. He knew how engrossed Draco could get with books and had learned long ago that Draco never ignored him, he just needed to get to the bottom of the page so he could pick up at the top the next time he read. He called it reader's OCD. As expected, Draco closed the book and drew his attention to Harry smiling.

"How was class?"

"Great. The students really enjoy my lessons. Although it was torture knowing you were here and I couldn't be with you." Draco laughed and then turned his body so he was facing Harry completely. Harry frowned at the action. He only did that when he had something important to say.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Okay…"

"I've decided to move my company." Harry stared at Draco. He tried to stay calm but it was hard because it felt like the bomb he kept waiting for to drop had finally come.

"Is that really why you came today?"

"Partly yes and—"

"So everything you said this morning was some bullshit to make sure I could teach my classes today without making a scene?" Harry said cutting off the blonde. Draco frowned, clearly annoyed.

"Harry—" He said in a warning tone.

"Save it. I knew this day would come. You couldn't tell me before you fucked me? Wanted to get one last one in before you moved?!" Harry felt tears threatening to make their way down his cheeks. He stood up and walked towards the window in his common room. He didn't want Draco to see him cry. *Bam!* He felt something hit him in the back of the head. He looked down to find one of the throw pillows from his couch and looked back to see an angry looking Draco Malfoy standing up by the couch.

"What the h—" "Silencio!" Draco had whipped out his wad and sent the spell his way before he could finish his sentence.

"No Potter, you don't get to keep interrupting me! Now that you are quite literally finished, I shall continue. If you would have just heard me out before you jump to any conclusions, you would find that you're overreacting!" Draco bit out angrily, his nostrils flaring as he made his way to stand in front of Harry. Harry glared up at him and made to leave and grab his wand from his bag but was stopped by a strong grip on his arm. He tried to free himself but Draco was stronger than he was.

"No you don't. You are going to LISTEN to me and then I'll release you from the spell. Don't make me body bind you." Draco threatened. Harry mouthed a 'fine' and looked expectantly at Draco, tears still pooled up in his eyes. Draco made an exasperated sound.

"As I was saying, yes I'm moving my company but what you didn't let me tell you was this." Draco took a deep breath and looked a little unsure at Harry. This caught Harry's attention right away. He hadn't seen Draco act unsure since they officially started dating. He felt some of the tension he was feeling leave his body.

"I was going to ask if I could move in with you and run the company from here. At least while you have to teach because I couldn't take how often we didn't get to see each other any longer." Draco said as he walked back over to the couch looking defeated. He flicked his wrist with his wand to reverse the spell on Harry and leaned against the couch looking disappointed. He wouldn't look Harry in the eye and Harry felt terrible. He didn't know what to say or how to make it up to his boyfriend. Harry walked over to his boyfriend and knelt in front of him. He tentatively reached for his hand. When it looked like Draco resisted pulling it back from him, he laced their fingers together. Moving to lean in closer to him he whispered "I'm sorry love. I feel terrible." His voice cracked and he clenched his other hand into a fist at his stupidity. Draco still refused to look up at him and it tore at his heart.

"Draco…" He pleaded but the only response he got was a shake of the head. This time Harry's tears flowed freely. He lean back on his heels and slowly let go of Draco's hand, knowing the blonde needed some time alone.

"You sleep in the bed, I'll sleep out here." Harry whispered as he moved out of Draco's way so he could stand and leave. Once he got up, Harry laid down on the couch, and heard the door to his bedroom close. 'Fuck' was all Harry could think. He tried to sleep but ended up laying awake staring at the ceiling. Around one in the morning Harry heard the bedroom door open and was surprised to see Draco standing in front of the couch. He didn't dare say a word to Draco, who was staring at him intensely. He watched him as he sat on the table in front of hm.

"Come to the bedroom." Draco whispered. Harry was about to protest but Draco had gotten up, walking away. He watched him disappear into the bedroom and the door remained open. He slowly got up and walked into the bedroom. Draco was lying in the bed with his back to the door. Closing the door, Harry slipped into the other side of the bed facing Draco. He wanted so much to reach out and cuddle with him but didn't dare to yet.

"You really hurt me earlier you know. Even after what I told you this morning. You still don't fully trust me, do you?" Draco whispered. Harry's heart broke at the sad tone Draco used.

"Draco I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I do trust you with all my heart. I just…I feel like I don't deserve to be happy because everything I've loved, has been taken from me in one way or another. I care about you so much that I'm terrified to lose you." Harry whispered back. He got no response and he almost got back up to leave when Draco turned around to face him. Harry gulped in anticipation.

"You're an idiot." Harry took the insult, feeling he deserved it. He reached a hand halfway between them, not daring to touch Draco. He watched as Draco looked at his hand, then back up to his face.

"I'm really sorry Draco." Draco sighed and after a minute reached out and grabbed the offered hand.

"You're forgiven…mostly." Harry breathed a breath of relief and brought the hand up to his lips to place a kiss on that beautiful pale hand.

"I would love it if you moved in with me here by the way." Draco looked up from his hand to look Harry in the eye.

"What if I don't want to anymore?" Instead of running away this time, Harry sent a determined look Draco's way.

"I won't let you change your mind. I have you here and I want it to stay that way." He said while squeezing the hand in his. Draco studied him and then cracked a smile.

"Good. I'll bring my things tomorrow." Harry gave him a huge smile.

"I love you."

"Love you too Harry."

The next day was spent moving Draco's things into Harry's rooms. Harry had to expand his closet to fit all of Draco's things. He also added another room so that Draco could use it as his potions lab. Despite all work, Harry couldn't have been any happier that Draco was living with him. Albeit, as punishment to fully forgive Harry, Draco refused to have any sexually contact with him for 2 weeks. It had been torture for Harry but he respected Draco's wishes and the make up sex had been brilliant. They had done it twice in one day and Harry had almost forgotten to take the Plan B potion because he was so tired from their activities. When Harry returned to their bedroom he slipped into the bed facing Draco and cleared his throat. Draco raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"Draco I was wondering…" Harry trailed off.

"You were wondering?" Harry bit his lip, blushing. He pulled out a flyer and handed it to Draco. Draco took it and read it out loud.

"Hogwarts is hosting its first ever Autumn Festival Ball on November 19…Harry why are you giving this to me? Is it because we didn't get to have one in school?" Harry shook his head, his blush deepening.

"They asked me to be an escort at the ball…I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as my date? It's in a few days and I'm not sure if you'll be busy with work…" Draco laughed and Harry glared at him insulted.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just you look so cute with your blush and you look like a virgin fifth year asking their crush out for the first time."

"It's not funny." Harry pouted. Draco stopped laughing and pulled Harry closer to him.

"Yes Harry, I'd love to be your date. How could I pass up a chance to parade you around as mine the whole night and show off my spectacular dancing skills."

"Prat."

"And you love me for it."

"Unfortunately."

…

The Autumn Ball was decorated beautifully. Lots of orange, red and yellow candles floating in the air. Harry stood at one of the corners enjoying the students dancing. Soon his vision was filled with a glass of red liquid. He turned to look at the source and found his handsome date offering a drink to him.

"Thank you."

"I spiked it." Draco smirked at him as he took a sip from his own glass. "I have it on good authority that the next few songs will be more formal."

"And how would you know that?" Harry laughed.

"I may have been asked my opinion on what formal songs would be best to play for tonight."

As if on cue, the next song that played began with a beautiful instrumental introduction. Harry watched Draco finished his drink and then offer his hand out to Harry. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Harry finished his own drink and followed Draco to the dance floor. Harry had to admit Draco really was an amazing dancer. This was their first time dancing together now that Harry thought about it and he rather enjoyed it. He leaned his head against Draco's chest; feeling so content.

"Enjoying yourself love?" Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded.

"This moment feels so perfect. I'm so glad I fell in love with you. My life has been filled with so much happiness since that day in Diagon Alley."

"Ah my little lion.; such a sappy romantic." Draco pulled them apart and pulled Harry behind him. Harry followed him to the astronomy tower.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I just wanted us to be alone. I didn't want anyone else seeing you in such a happy and vulnerable state." Draco pulled Harry towards him and placed his hands around his face. He leaned down and kissed Harry. He pulled back and looked him in eye.

"The day you agreed to be my boyfriend was the happiest day in my life, lion. I just hope you never regret choosing me."

"Never." And they shared another kiss while dancing in the moonlight.

 **A/N:** Please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C:** I DO NOT own anything in the Harry Potter. All credit goes to the author.

 **A/N:** My first ever one-shot.

 ** _Love Shot_**

It was Christmas Eve and they had just had an incredible evening of love making in front of the fireplace. Harry got up to walk to the kitchen and pulled out a small pink vial, which he kept stocked there. After downing the potion, he walked back over to Draco and cuddled him. Draco cast a tempus.

"It's almost midnight."

"Does that mean we can open presents at midnight or are you going to make me wait until morning?" Harry teased. Draco smirked back at him.

"You get to open one. The one I got you. " Harry looked at him surprised. Draco had insisted they wait until morning to open presents last year.

"What? I can slowly get used to the idea of opening presents at midnight." Harry beamed at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you!"

"Thank me after you open your present." Harry felt giddy. After a few minutes of lying naked, they cleaned up and got dressed. At midnight, Harry eagerly looked under the tree for his present from Draco. He found a square box wrapped in silver and topped with a green bow.

"Really Draco?" Draco smirked at him from the couch.

"You're dating a Slytherin." Harry rolled his eyes at him. He sat on the couch and began to unwrap his present. Upon opening the box, he was shocked. He turned to his side to look at Draco but the blonde was not there. He turned his head searching for his boyfriend and found him kneeling on his right knee and reaching for the box in Harry's hand.

"Harry, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Harry felt himself blush and he looked down at the ring being held out to him. It was beautiful, a pewter colored band with several small diamonds and one emerald creating some kind of design.

"Yes Draco yes!" Harry said with so much joy he was laughing. Draco pulled the ring from the box and slipped it around Harry's left ring finger. He placed a kiss on it and let Harry admire it.

"Is there a design on it?"

"Yes. The diamonds make up the constellation for Draconis with the emerald as the eye. That way everyone knows you're mine." Draco growled a little possessively. Harry blushed again and leaned over to kiss his now fiancé.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Harry Potter."

The next morning, Harry sent Ron and Hermione a letter telling them of the news. It had taken a few months of seeing Draco before they warmed up to him. Now they were civil with each other if not friendly. He felt arms snake their way around his waist and a kiss being placed on his neck from behind as he sent his owl off with the letter.

"Happy Christmas love." He received another kiss in response followed by a 'Happy Christmas'. Harry turned in the embrace to face the blonde and reached his arms around his neck to kiss him.

"I know you're dying to talk about wedding details."

"I haven't said a thing Harry. We only just got engaged this morning." Harry raised an eyebrow in response and Draco laughed.

"Fine. You know me all too well. When do you want to set the date? Do you want a long engagement? I think we both would like a smaller ceremony. What colors would you like the theme to be? Will you be keeping your last name?" Draco trailed on. Harry laughed and began playing with Draco's hair as he answered.

"Yes a small ceremony would be great. We could get married later this year or early next year if you wanted. I just want us to be married so if we did it sooner it would be okay with me." Draco began swaying them both in a dance as Harry continued. "As for colors…I think you'd better pick those." He laughed.

"I'm thinking silver and cerulean?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Lets see. What else did you ask me? Ah yes. My last name…I think I'd like to take yours but I'd like our kids to have both. Wait do you still want children someday?"

"Yes especially if it's with you and they should definitely have both our names. I'm happy you'd like to take my name given its…taintedness. Are you sure?"

"We'll make a new association for the Malfoy name. Maybe you could let the world know that you are the owner of your potion making business as well?" Harry said smiling.

"I'll consider it." Harry beamed up at him. He really wanted the world to accept Draco for who he is and not for the things he'd done in the past.

…

After New Years, Harry began to feel ill. He tried not let Draco know so he wouldn't worry. It was probably just the flu, but he'd been feeling like this for a week now. He went back to teaching like normal but was constantly fatigued. Then one day during class, Harry left the classroom in a hurry. He managed to give his students a study period before he ran out. After throwing up, he stood up to rinse his mouth but ended up fainting. He later awoke in the Hospital Wing with Draco sitting by his side.

"You're awake." Draco said relieved.

"How did I end up here?"

"Your curse probably." Draco joked, which made Harry laugh.

"A student found you in the loo. He said you were unconscious when he got there and called for help." Harry frowned.

"Harry…have you been feeling unwell?"

"Yes but I didn't want to worry you. Just been feeling sick. Think I caught the flu or something." Harry answered tiredly. They heard footsteps and Poppy appeared behind the curtain.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter. You gave us quite the scare. Do you feel any fogginess or confusion?"

"No."

"Good. Luckily it doesn't seem like you hit your head when you fell. Now what happened before you fainted?"

"I had just finished vomiting. I've been feeling sick for over a week now." Poppy frowned.

"What are your symptoms?"

"Constant fatigue, nausea, headaches, loss of appetite."

"I'll run some tests so I can give you some potions." Harry nodded as she ran the tests.

"Mr. Potter it doesn't seem like you have anything viral or a bug. You could have food poisoning. Do you remember eating anything that didn't taste right last week?"

"Not really."

"I see. I'll run need to run some other tests. I'll be right back."

Harry felt nervous. It'd be just his luck for something to be wrong with him.

"You'll be fine." Draco reassured him. Poppy came back and ran the few other tests she mentioned. Once she was done she looked up at Harry surprised.

"Mr. Potter it is not food poisoning or any kind of illness. I checked twice and it appears you are about 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations on the news. I'll leave you both alone to digest. Let me know if you need anything else, otherwise I believe your fiancé could help get you anti-nausea potions." With that she walked out of the curtain. Harry was stunned. He looked over at Draco who looked paler than normal.

"Did she just say…?" Harry asked the blonde, not sure if he had heard wrong. He watched as Draco slowly nodded looking at him in the eye.

"About 8 weeks…" Harry said trying to do the math. It seemed like Draco was doing the same and then Harry frowned. 'Draco hadn't moved in yet and he hadn't seen him the previous two weeks either.', Harry thought. It was impossible and that made Harry panic.

"Draco I swear you're the only one I've slept with." Harry pleaded. Draco looked down at him confused.

"I never thought otherwise. What are you talking about?"

"8 weeks is before you moved in and I hadn't seen you before then…" Draco said nothing and then suddenly laughed.

"Harry I think your math is off. 8 weeks brings us to when I moved in with you."

"But we didn't have sex for 2 weeks!"

"Harry…we had sex the day before I moved in remember? Did you forget to take the potion?" Draco asked patiently.

"Oh…oh yeah we did. I forgot because of the fight we had. Come to think of it, I don't think I did, being too preoccupied with what happened and moving you in. I'm sorry." Harry felt tears welling in his eyes. Why was he crying?!

"Harry you don't need to be sorry." Draco said sitting on the bed.

"Do you even want this child right now? I messed up with not taking the potion and…and…and damn these increased hormones." Harry said sniffling. "How did this even happen? I know I've taken the potion since then."

"The potion only works up to 72 hours after sexual activity. After that, if you fall pregnant, your body's magic protects the child and nullifies any affects the potion may have." Draco explained calmly, moving so he was sitting closer on the bed facing Harry. He grabbed his left hand and ran his thumb over the engagement ring. Then he placed a kiss on Harry's hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"The real question is whether or not you want his child Harry. It is ultimately up to you. I can't make the choice for you." Harry swallowed. His right hand coming to rest on his still flat stomach as he bit his lip.

"I..I do." Harry waited anxiously for Draco's answer as the blonde turned his eyes to Harry's stomach.

"Then it's decided." Draco said simply and moved to stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some anti-nausea potions so you can eat. I did notice you haven't been eating and now you have to eat for two."

"Draco wait!" Harry said getting up.

"Harry stay in bed. You may faint again from fatigue." Draco scolded coming to sit back down. "What is wrong?"

"You…you never answered me."

"Clarify Harry. I don't think I forgot to answer anything."

"You never said what you wanted to do about the baby." Harry said timidly. Draco frowned.

"I would think it's obvious. Either way I'd respect your decision of whether you wanted to keep it or not." Harry looked down.

"I don't want to force a child on you." Harry said sadly.

"Harry look at me." Harry obeyed and looked up.

"I want this child very much. What would make you think I didn't? I would have respected your wished had you not been ready to have this child was all I trying was saying."

"But you don't seem very happy."

"That's because we're in the hospital wing and I'm worried about you, about both of you. I'm still a little stunned and processing. I'm also angry at myself for not noticing you were ill earlier. I just want to get some food in you so you feel stronger, then I can relax. I plan on showing you just how happy I am later tonight." Draco winked at him, worry evident on his face. Harry relaxed and let Draco get him the potion. Once Harry had that in his system, he felt able to eat and boy did he eat. As promised, that night Draco fucked him until his mind was goo. He wasn't as rough, being careful around Harry's stomach. After Draco pulled out of him, he crawled up to Harry's stomach and kissed it.

"Hello little star. I can't wait to meet you." Draco said affectionately and then moved up to cuddle Harry.

"Looks like we have to start thinking of names now along with a wedding." Harry commented.

"Let's get married next month." Draco said out of the blue.

"You sure?"

"It's not like we're having a big ceremony. I refuse to have my child born before we're married. Besides I don't think you want our wedding pictures to have your stomach big and round and about to give birth." Draco chuckled.

"Why is it a big deal to be married before?" Harry asked curiously.

"I refuse to have my child seen as bastard. I'm still a pureblood and there are certain things I still hold important. It also has to do with the legal aspects of inheritance. It gets tricky when the child of a pureblood is born out of wedlock." Harry nodded understandingly. He was happy Draco cared so much about their child to secure its future. After a while Harry said "You're right. I'd rather not have my wedding pictures with me huge as a whale." They both laughed.

…

A month later Draco and Harry were married in a small bonding ceremony with only close friends. It was a beautiful event and Harry even cried because of his 'damn hormones'. For their honeymoon, Draco took Harry across Europe for 2 weeks. They visited almost every country on the continent and took a lot of pictures. Sadly it was back to teaching until the end of the school year.

"Professor P-Malfoy I have a question." A student said as Harry made his way back to is rooms.

"What is it Mr. O'Connell?"

"Will you be back to teaching? I heard you were taking a year off." Harry smiled at his third-year student.

"Yes I'll be back to teach after a year. I promise."

"Thank goodness. You're my favorite professor and I would've been sad if you left for good."

"Thank you. I'll see you in class."

Harry entered his room with a smile on his face.

"What's got you grinning so big?"

"It feels good to know my students will miss me."

Draco walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss. Then he knelt down and kissed his growing stomach.

"Hello little star." Harry laughed.

"Have you picked any names out yet? I hope you don't plan on naming it Star if it's a girl."

"Of course not! I do have a name picked out that I like for a boy…"

"What is it?" Harry asked sitting on the couch to rest his feet.

"Scorpius."

"I like it. What if it's a girl?"

"I'm pretty sure he's a boy." Harry raised his brow at him.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Father's instinct." Harry laughed.

…

August came around real quick. 4 hours of labor later, Harry and Draco welcomed Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter into the world. Draco was so happy with his little boy in his arms. He made the decision to announce to the world about his potions. The world reacted in a mostly positive light, which Harry was so pleased about. The year he had to go back to teaching was hard but Draco was there to help with Scorpius while he was in classes. Any moments he may of missed like first steps were kept in a pensive so Harry could witness them too. Harry began to long to another child soon. When he broke the news to Draco, he pounced on him and next thing he knew he was knocked up again. Damn his husband was good. At five months, they discovered they were having twins, which shocked them both.

"Twins…I think I'm done with kids after this." Harry stated.

"Agreed. Wouldn't want to end up like the Weasley clan." Harry smacked him on the arm but secretly agreed that three was more than enough. Four months later, they welcomed Orion Sirius Malfoy-Potter and Lily Severiette Malfoy-Potter. Scorpius was excited to finally meet his siblings.

"I love you Harry."

"Love you too."

"I'm so glad we met at that bar that day." Draco smirked at him.

"Thank you for making me happy and giving me the best family in the world."

And what a happy family they made.

The End

A/N: Hope you like this version a little better. Thank you. Please revew.


End file.
